Memory Nightmares
by NguTheFanfictionWriter
Summary: Night after night, Arthur suffers from nightmares of a past memory, but what can happen when it becomes the only thing that can solve a strange puzzle? Human AU and Gakuen AU (OC in story)


**(Information for story at the bottom)**

"_**Big Brother Look!" a young girl shouted, giggling. The taller, older male, looked over at her. The girl was waving her arms, smiling brightly.**_

"_**Be careful. You'll only get yourself hurt." he sat down, making sure to keep an eye on the girl, it had only been a few days since his parents left, but his sister seemed to be taken it alright. She hadn't done anything too bad. Everything was going perfect, and suddenly he heard a scream, jumping up fastly, he ran to where his sister was, only to find a small blood trail leading down the hill.**_

"_**n-no... thi-this can't be... I-It has to be... f-fake..."**_

* * *

Sitting up in his bed, Arthur almost let out a scream. That memory haunted him for his whole life. He shivered in his bed.

"big brother...?" a girl stood at the door, rubbing her eye, she was keeping a hold of the door.

"Oh... It's nothing Alicia. You can go back to bed."

"But I had a nightmare big brother..."

"oh..." he smiled at the girl "come here."

Alicia moved from the door onto the wall, slowly making her way to her brother, when she arrived near the bed, she let go and fell on top of the bed, giggling. Arthur smiled, helping the girl properly into the bed "there now. You feel better?" She nods, making the older smile. "Well get some rest. Tomorrow we start at a new school, alongside Allistor, Dylan and Peter." He smiled "Grainne worked hard to help us get access to that academy. Also when we're making the move, don't forget your crutch!" he scolded slightly.

"Okay big brother~ I won't!" she hugged him. Arthur just let out a small sigh, but smiled, hugging her back.

"I know this will be better for us..." he moved, getting back into a lying down position, hugging his sister as he slept.

* * *

"Oi! Get your butt out of bed Artie." Allistor yelled, pulling Arthur out of the bed.

"Ow you git!" Arthur glared at Allistor, the other just laughed.

"We're all packed, you get packed, then we'll head out." Allistor left with that.

Arthur sighed, getting changed into a set of more appropriate clothing, he packed up every piece of clothing he had, and a few of his favourite books. He had pretty much everything he needed now, heading downstairs, he looked at his family, as they set off to their new school/home, for the next few years.

* * *

"wooow..." Peter let out, admiring the Academy "So this is Gakuen Hetalia..." He smiled, turning to his siblings "It's so cool!"

"Yep... It's cool Peter." Dylan chuckled.

"I'll see you all later... unlike **some** I **DO** have work~" Grainne giggled, driving off leaving her siblings at the gate.

The four boys and girl sighed slightly. But suddenly they heard some weird noises

"Vee~!" A strange boy suddenly hugged Alicia

"Ah!" The girl shouted, surpised by the sudden hug, dropping the crutch, and almost falling over, only to be caught by Arthur

"Watch what your doing young man!" Arthur yelled at the strange boy, moving the boy off his sister, he picked her up into a princess carry style. Whilst Peter picked up his sister's crutch.

"Ah. I'm sorry!" The boy smiled "I'm Feliciano Vargas vee~!" he smiled

Alicia was the first to speak up from her siblings "I-I'm Alicia Kirkland, and these are my brothers, Allistor, Dylan, Arthur and Peter!" she pointed to each as she said their name.

"FELICIANO!" A man with a thick german accent yelled "How many times have I told you to **not** run off!"

"Vee! But Ludwig!" He frowns "I was meeting the new students vee~!"

The man, presumably named Ludwig, turned to the five. "Ah... Guten Morgen." As he smiled slightly at them, to try to ease their nerves, a few more people gathered around.

"Dudes, this is so cool!"

"a-alfred... ple-please..."

"There's only frauline out of the newbies... bah!"

"They're so cute and small~! I wonder if they'll become my friends!"

"Urgh... all this talk of new people is making me feel old..."

"..._**i wonder if any of them like anime**_"

"Ohonhonhon~"

The five Kirklands blinked at the new people around them.

"Vee~ These are our friends!" He smiled, and started to name each of them whilst pointing at them "These are Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ivan Braginski, Wang Yao, Kiku Honda, Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernadez Carnedo and my brother Lovino~!"

Alicia smiled once again "nice to meet you all." she waves at them slightly "I'm Alicia, these are my brothers, Allistor, Dylan, Arthur and Peter. And we're the Kirkland family." she smiled, moving slightly so she could almost stand, taking her crutch back from Peter so she could stand properly.

The group smiled at the siblings, finding it fun they had some new friends at least.

* * *

**Me: That's it for chapter one! :D hope you guys enjoyed this... weird little story XD It's going to be more then one chapter, and also i'm recently back into hetalia after a LOOOONG time of not... and soon i'll be starting Beautiful World! As soon as i've rewatched the original 2 series XD and film... XD But yeh! Thanks to Kyokoon64 for getting me back into Hetalia ^-^**

**I do not own anything in this fanfiction, apart from the plot line and my oc! Alicia Kirkland is my OC based from around my home town, and also the East Coast of England... but mainly my home town XD**

**This will mostly be T rated because I'm not good with ratings **

**Plot: Night after night, Arthur suffers from nightmares of a past memory, but what can happen when it becomes the only thing that can solve a strange puzzle? Human AU and Gakuen AU**

**Pairings: TBD, main pairing might be FrUk. Also warning, there will be an Canon x OC pairing later in the story, however... I will LET YOU ALL... choose who Alicia ends up with. Because I feel nice like that XD who she ends up with can be male or female, depending on the most chosen answer.**

**Warning: Characters in this fanfic are the hetalia characters with human names mainly! If they do not have an official name, I will be using a fan one instead. Characters who have yet to appear in the main but have an a personality and such from fandom will appear (aka Ireland, Wales and Scotland), but certain characters might not appear.**

**Please leave a review if you want to, and I hoped you enjoyed this little fanfiction! ^-^ COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS? :D**


End file.
